koisuru kagome
by kitty4
Summary: a little romance about Inu-yasha and Kagome. No new chapter out but because of some reviews lately (for which I'm still grateful) I added some Author'sNotes.
1. Default Chapter

  
"Oh just look how cute these little fish are!" Kagome exclaimed while she touched the water's surface and played with the fish that kept company with their boat for a little while now.  
It was one of that warm and sunny days in Feudal Japan and Inu-yasha and Kagome where yet once more on a journey to find and collect the fragments of the Shikon-no-tama.  
The two sat in a small fisher boat and traveled down the river for almost an hour now without seeing any people at the river-side nor passing a village.  
  
"I wonder where we're going. Are you sure this is the right direction to reach that castle of this Emperor you heard of?" Kagome asked.  
"Feh. Of course I'm sure!" Inu-yasha responded full of his typical self-confidence.   
"Well, you know, I'm just thinkin' about it being late afternoon already and you remember today is the New Moon..and stuff.. and, you know... ?" Kagome tried to remind her compagnion as carefully as possible.  
Inu-yasha literally growled his cold answer. "As if I could forget".  
-------  
  
The cloudy night sky didn't allow much light to reach the earth but it was bright enough to figure a certain fisher boat which lay now empty at the river-side.  
A few feet away you could hear a girl scream, obviously pretty mad at someone.   
"I told you! I knew you didn't know the right direction!" Kagome screamed through the night.  
They had left their boat behind; they would make a too easy target if they would travel further like that, so they decided to search for some place to spend the night safe until Inu-yasha's force would come back.  
"It's not my fuckin' fault! If you hadn't always interfered, talking every two seconds I would have actually been able to concentrade!" Inu-yasha shot back  
"So it's me now?!"  
"Yeah wench. It's you!" the dog-demon said sarcastically.  
---------  
  
They walked around a little to find a good place, careful not to draw the attentions of any demons possibly around... at least not more attention as they already had due to their noisy fight earlier.  
However, they found a little cave. It was not big but would do the job for this night.  
  
  
  
---------------------  
Inu-yasha Fanfiction  
by Kitty-san  
  
Koisuru Kagome  
---------------------  
  
  
The little fire in the middle of the place didn't exactly help anything. It didn't warm one bit, the stone on the ground was icy cold and would stay icy cold no matter what, and the air was chilling as well. The only use you got from that few flames was a little light, just enough so that you could make out rough features. *On the other hand*, Kagome thought, *I wonder if that little light is worth all this smoky air...*  
*This is just wonderful* her thoughts went on, *I'm freezing to death here! This must be the worst place Inu-yasha could have picked out! Outside it's much warmer, we'd have fresh air and... and demons all over us. Arrgh, this is all just his fault, he should have said from the beginning on that he didn't remember the way well enough! That idiot is just too damn stubborn! ... Mmh.(sigh) And he's a bad influence for my language.*  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt something warm being put around her. The first second a short memory flashed through her head, because it felt like when her mother pulled the sheets of Kagome's bed tightly around her little daughter so she wouldn't freeze in the night. Then she would say GoodNight and give her a kiss. It was a sweet memory.  
She looked around her to find a human Inu-yasha standing barefoot next to her, wearing just his white robe while he had given his red FireRat-Kimono to Kagome to warm her.  
She wanted to say something, wanted to ask him a question but nothing of it reached her mouth, just her questioning eyes were directed at Inu-yasha. Maybe it was better this way, otherwise she might have asked if she could get the GoodNightKiss too.  
He blushed a little and looked away over his shoulder, and stared at some point in the wall.  
"You were shaking already. That really looked pathetic" he tried to reason with a sharp tone though he found his voice somehow less sharp than he had intended.  
  
"Ah..I.." Kagome was not sure how to react, she was startled and fluttered and all she could get out was a lame "ahm, thanks..I guess."  
Actually she was endless happy, she had really been freezing and was glad to be able to warm up at least a bit; but no need to show that to him too clearly, she thought. After all that 'pathetic' remark wasn't exactly nice but then again, that was just how Inu-yahsa was. Kagome knew he would never say anything to show that he cared, or at least that was rare. But his actions often betrayed his words, like this time. And she was happy.  
  
"But you're human too. Won't you freeze?" Kagome worried.  
"I'm tougher than that." came the reply.  
  
For some while there was silence.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome started again.  
"what"  
"why weren't you asleep? I mean, it's 4 in the morning after all and-"  
"-I aint sleepy"  
"why-"  
Again Inu-yasha didn't let her finish. "Listen woman, I don't freeze and I don't have to sleep! I don't care for the needs of this body, so would you cut it out already!"  
Kagome's temper was at heat now as well: "Excuse me that I'm worried about you!"  
"I aint weak!"  
"Well, I can't remember I said that!"  
"But you think it!"  
Kagome was startled by that. Did he really believe she thought him weak while he was human? He was the strongest, bravest guy she ever met, even in human form. He was the best that could happen to a girl... -if you didn't mind his harsh sides...  
  
In a much softer tone she started once again: "No. Inu-yasha, I don't think you're weak. Not even in your human form. You always protect me and don't look on what it might cost you, that is real strength. Besides, your physical strength is even in this state pretty high." She tried to surpress that tingling feeling in her stomach, she had to watch out for her words for not to stumble over them, and as much as she tried not to blush she failed. But luckily it was too dark and Inu-yasha couldn't see her clear enough with his human eyes to notice it. At least that was what she hoped.  
  
"But I still hate this body." His tone had changed as well. Much softer, though 'soft' is relative considdering Inu-yasha being Inu-yasha. "it _is_ weak."   
  
He really thought himself weak, Kagome thought. *Somehow it must be possible to convince him. ... But I can't just say, Inu-yasha you are my knight in shining armor even while human... I have to think of something!*  
  
When she heard him sigh as if he was annoyed with the silence or maybe that she hadn't tried to dispute his last statement, she said the only thing that had come to her mind though she felt as if saying as much as nothing with it.  
"I'm human. And it's not _that_ bad I tell you"  
Kagome feared all of the sudden that he might take it as an accusion, or that he might think he had accused her.  
  
"Mmh." Inu-yasha commented her with a slight smile. "I know that sentence. Kikyou too tried to convince me that humans don't have it that bad. And I tried to explain to her how I felt about it but she wouldn't understand."  
Kagome could make out that Inu-yasha starred at some point at the floor, wearing a lost expression on his face while the fire reflected in his golden eyes revealing a bit of the emotion that tried to show itself there. He didn't often let himself be seen like this.  
"Maybe I understand" Kagome offered quietly.  
"I don't think you would." Inu-yasha responded but with a hardly used soft tone. In deed _soft_ this time.  
  
Silence again. Inu-yasha seemed to be in his own little world, sinking deep into thoughts that threatened to swallow him but he wouldn't take any helping hands nevertheless.  
Kagome was caught up with her thoughts as well. She was very sad about Inu-yasha's last remark. He didn't want to try make her understand, he didn't want to share this with her. At least not with his own free will. It was the same with his change, if he would have had another chance back there he would never have told her out of free will.   
But Kikyou. He had talked to her, if she had been Kikyou a few minutes ago he certainly would have explained again.  
But Kagome was not Kikyou. Maybe she hated that affair so much because sometimes she wished she could be Kikyou; if Kikyou hadn't woken up from the dead and Kagome was her complete reincarnation, then Inu-yasha would... ...he would still love Kikyou, not Kagome.  
It led always to the same. Kagome was not Kikyou. No matter what.  
  
Kagome was reliefed when Inu-yasha broke the silence, probably otherwise she would have brought herself to cry.  
"Though lately it changed."  
"Hn?" Kagome looked up, the shimmer of the fire showing in her watery eyes.  
"With all of you I'm around with many humans and now I don't feel so much like an outsider when I'm human."  
Kagome felt some new hope flicker up, though it felt tiny matching the fire in front of her.  
"Do you mind being human or the lack of your strength?" she asked.  
"Of course I _mind_ my lack of strength.. and being human... well I certainly feel better nowadays about it and when I'm around you because I see that though I'm a weak human I'm still the strongest here!"  
"Is strength so important for you?" Kagome felt small somehow.  
"Hey woman, what is that a question; don't you realize life depends on it!? Mostly your life depends on me as well!"  
*Indeed* Kagome thought, though she knew he refered to protecting her.  
"That's why I can't stand this body's weakness! One can drop dead any second! Living like this is worth nothing." Inu-yasha went on, talking from his perspective of course. Just a few minutes later he realized how his words must sound for full-time-humans, so to say.  
Kagome tried to surpress it but to Inu-yasha it was easy to recognize sadness within her voice.  
"Inu-yasha..., I'm human too and weak in your eyes. But I'm happy even without this great strength."  
"This is because you have me to protect you and be strong. That's why." He couldn't help saying it like that. Because this was exactly what he felt like. When he was human he could barely watch over himself, less to speak protect Kagome. It was his task to keep her safe -it was just this way- and being human was preventing him pretty much.  
There was silence again.  
*Yeah.* Kagome repeated his words in her mind *Happy because I've got you...*  
  
About for 10 minutes neither of them spoke a word.  
But then, at some point Kagome had enough with this heavy atmosphere so she decided to drop all her thoughts and start a new conversation.  
The very next thought, that came to her mind when she briefly looked at him, also found the way to her mouth.  
"You're barefoot, Inu-yasha"   
He looked up at her, wondering about her statement.  
Actually she wanted to continue with something like 'that must be icy cold' or 'why don't you wear shoes to protect your feet from injuries' but she just didn't feel like going on.  
"Yeah, and have always been." Inu-yasha gave his comment finally.  
  
She had to giggle at that, he always had some comment, always had the last word.  
She tried to look him over, letting her eyes wander from the ground up his body. Bare feet, red Kimono, white underclothes, the prayer beads, the long white hair framing a handsome face with deep and mysterious eyes. He really was beautiful, she often had to admit that to herself, like some secret figure of a fairy tale. But of course she couldn't say that so, in a friendly kind, she said "You're strange."  
  
It was dark, yes, but Kagome eyeing him didn't go unnoticed by Inu-yasha. He didn't know whether he felt annoyed or excited because of it.   
"Feh, and that from a girl with the weirdest clothes I every saw."  
-Hide behind argument. Insult. Take the challenge.-  
"Pha, and that from... from..." she tried but her mind kept telling her most unuseful things:  
*...from a guy whose clothes are just normal in his time, from a guy whose body's just so perfect, who has just so handsome features, who has so fascinating eyes...*  
"...who's changing eye-colours!" she finally finished.  
  
"I what?!" Inu-yasha demanded much louder than before.  
"Ah, yes...didn't you know? You change eye-colours when you become human" Kagome hesitantly said, suddenly a bit embarressed about commenting on that.  
Inu-yasha was really surprised, maybe even taken aback. "No, I... I know that my hair becomes dark and with me changing my ears and nose I lose my advantages within two senses...but... I mean I knew that I couldn't see as well as when I'm half-demon ...but ...it wasn't as if I ever regarded myself in a mirrow at that time or anythin'!"  
Kagome gave him a smile though he probably couldn't even see her face. The fire had died down by now, just a very very tiny orange glow emitted from the spot.  
"Well yeah, you know, you change eye-colours. When you are half demon you have a bit cat-like eyes, amber with golden highlights. Sometimes, when the sun is shining very brightly, they look even like golden framed ivory. But when you change then they become a dark violet washing into a deep purpil -still cat-like- but less of the steel and strength and more of a secret depth. Though they are still showing of fierceness and determination -"she suddenly stopped herself.  
  
"ahm, Kagome" Inu-yasha said "it's dark in here, you can't see my eyes right now - can you?"  
"Ah.... no"  
"But -"  
"I just know them"  
  
Kagome was extremely happy that Inu-yasha couldn't be able to see her face. She must be such a deep red that everybody would have started to worry about her health. She simply got carried away, forgot that she was speaking to Inu-yasha instead of daydreaming about his eyes. And that tingle in her stomach didn't help her at all to calm down.  
  
Maybe it's surprising, maybe not, but Inu-yasha had similar thoughts.  
*Darn, what is it with my heart-beat all of the sudden? What's that stupid wench done to me - just because she knows my eyes... why can't I... ...I want to...please Kagome -   
Ahh! To hell with it; so she knows my eyes. What about it?! ... But still I wish I could.. I.. What do you do to me Kagome?!*  
  
It got so confusing.   
So Inu-yasha did what he always did. Trying to run away from any too deep and confusing feelings for a certain girl.  
"You. Sleep now." he commanded.  
  
----------------  
  
  
Two hours later Inu-yasha knew the sun must rise now any minute. It became lighter again, he could already make out Kagome's face.  
She was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in his red kimono. Somehow he liked the sight of her having it around her for a cover. If he wasn't freezing himself so much he would have left it at that.  
However, the thought of wearing the kimono right now still warm from her body's heat, or even sharing with her -just until the sun would go up- it was just so very appealing.  
He would have never admitted it but he was freezing himself near to death.  
  
Noiselessly he crawled over to her, kneeling before her head. He brushed a few of hair strands out of her face and with that had a good look at his fingers. They had no claws, it was a human hand. And it seemed to be made just to touch Kagome.  
"You know" he spoke very very silently "I don't bother it so much." *I thought about what you said before... and...When I'm with you, I don't bother being human*.  
  
Gosh, it felt so good being so near to her, being at her side and watching her sleep. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. How he loved watching over her like this.  
He regarded her, like she had regarded him earlier in the dark. She was such a beauty, creamy white skin, in contrast her black slight curly hair, and her beautiful face. Thick eye-lashes, cute little nose, inviting lips...  
It felt as if this was his place, the place he so long had been looking for. Next to this girl, while she was asleep. Being human, like she was.  
But that last thing wouldn't leave his mind...  
More and more demanding a question rose in his head, something that he had never even considdered to think about. But within all these feelings and emotions for that innocent black-haired girl in front of him, he couldn't forget about this question:  
How'd it feel if I kissed her? Now, as human?  
Would that be different from being half demon? He knew that he changed also mentally -not that he would ever say that aloud- but he was more sentimental when he was human. So would it feel maybe completely different when two humans would kiss instead of two kinds that were actually not ment to be together? Would it feel different from the kisses that Kikyou had given him? Would _he_ feel different?  
  
She wouldn't even notice, would she. He would steel her just one little kiss, what about it.  
Just for half a second feeling her lips on his, her breathe against his mouth.  
...Geez, he didn't have to make that even more a temptation than it was already.   
  
*She'd be mad if she woke up. Probably she'll never forgive me.*  
Strangely enough, these thoughts didn't prevent him from bending down. More and more thoughts made him doubt what he was about to do but his body was acting on itself. Inches before he would touch her lips a sweet wall of hot breath made him feel dizzy inside. *Weak body*...*or it's you, Kagome*...  
  
"na'sha"   
Inu-yasha opened his eyes, wondering when actually he had closed them. He pulled back a bit and studied Kagome's face. She seemed to be dreaming.  
"'nu-yasha...come...lis.."   
He had heard right. She had said his name, even twice. From the rest of her words he couldn't make out anything but the idea of him being by her side even when she was dreaming made him feel good.  
He smiled at her and gave her the slightest and tiniest peck onto her nose.   
  
A little wind came up and made Inu-yasha shiver. Right, it was still pretty cold, a fresh morning. He pulled the kimono-robe Kagome used as cover a bit open to lay beside her - he would be careful to not wake her up and anyway, it would be just a few minutes until...  
  
The first rays of the sun touched the horizon and Inu-yasha felt himself change. I took not even a minute and he was back, white hair, golden eyes, ears, claws, fangs. Inu-yasha was demon again and immediately felt his body's heat catch up to his need.  
"yes... nu'sha" - yet a few other syllables of Kagome's sleepy form.  
While Inu-yasha still held the kimono at one end in his hand, he looked Kagome once more in the face.  
  
She was wonderful, and she was his woman.  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
When Kagome woke up she found herself still being wrapped up in Inu-yasha's FireRat Kimono. It was a wonderful way to wake up.  
She had had a very pleasant dream, though she didn't know what it was about exactly. But falling asleep wrapped into Inu-yasha's scent made her certainly all comfortable.  
She felt something even warmer at her side and turned her head. She found herself looking at an asleep Inu-yasha, half-demon again. He was sleeping outside of her kimono-cover but still. He was sleeping so near to her, and touching her, that every single movement she made he certainly could feel. His arm lay around her whole upper body with his hand resting slightly on her shoulder. When she looked at his face she was surprised to find it not in his usual stressed and unrelaxed state.  
  
Inu-yasha lay besides Kagome, and for once his face showed an expression of contentment.   
Contentment like in knowing you've found your place.   
  
  
  
  
  
---------end-----------  
  
  
Author's note:  
-----------------  
Hello guys, and? How'd you like it?  
I know my language still sucks - but hey, I can't help my bad English and it wouldn't be any use if I wrote in my mother tongue since nobody here reads fanfiction. So you just have to put up with it.  
Next, you might wonder, where is Shippou, Sango and Miruko? - Well, I don't know to be honest. They just didn't fit in anywhere in the story. First I had quite a few lines that explained why Kagome and Inu-yasha ended up alone for this night but after rereading it, I decided that that's actually not what I wanted to write about. So I restarted the whole thing again, and pretend now that it's already clear where Sh, Sa and Mi are.  
About the story, I think it makes a good story to write a second chapter. I myself am somewhat curious what would happen as soon as Inu-yasha awakes. Then again, I don't like this story at all as much as my Ranma fanfictions, so I guess I'll keep it at this. Depends on your comments as well.  
If you wonder, the title means something like: Falling in love with Kagome/ Realizing that you're in love with Kagome / Being in love with Kagome... something like that I think.  
By the way, this is my first Inu-yasha fanfiction (though I guess that's no excuse any longer [somehow everybody writes here "this is my first whatever"]) Anyway, don't be too harsh, I really found it hard to write. I hope to get better next time.  
  
------------- 


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes to Koisuru Kagome:  
---------------------------------  
  
Hi people,  
  
due to some reviews lately I thought I'd bring this up here. Some of you wrote me to continue on this fiction and I'm glad to see that people still read my stuff thought I haven't written anything for ages...well, not ages but very long time nevertheless.  
Thing is, I did continue on Koisuru Kagome already. I was so fascinated to get about 30 reviews (thank you again!^_^) for my 1st Inuyasha story that I myself needed to continue. I've made it an extra fanfic called "Koisuru K." and it's finished, has 5 chapters with this one here as the first one.  
  
So if you liked Koisuru Kagome and would like to read on, find out what happenes next and stuff, then either click to my name and check out the stories you'll find there on my author's page or find it by clicking on the "find"button and type in the story title "koisuru k."  
  
Okay, this was my update and I hope this'll be helpful for those 3 of you who reviewed questioning me about a new chappie. ^_~  
Write me what you think about the other story! I would like to hear your opinion!  
  
  
Thanks for reading my fictions, love ya,  
yours  
  
  
kit  
  
  
  
  
2002, december 


End file.
